


Then correct me, Doctor.

by Salambo06



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Happy Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sherock surprises John, Smut, sex at the work place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salambo06/pseuds/Salambo06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come in,” John said from inside the room.</p><p>He was looking at some files, waving towards the examination table, “Please sit, I’ll be there in a moment Mr. Escott.”</p><p>“Actually,” Sherlock said and John’s head snapped up, “I’d rather prefer you’d call me Sherlock.”</p><p>“Sherlock? What are you-”</p><p>John stopped as Sherlock locked the door behind him, eyes fixed on John’s. He could already hear John’s breathing change, his eyes getting darker as Sherlock began to unbutton his coat. </p><p>“I was passing by,” Sherlock continued, walking around the office without breaking eye contact, “And I thought I could come and keep you busy”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then correct me, Doctor.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snogbox (Irrevocably_Sherlocked)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrevocably_Sherlocked/gifts).



> This is for Snoggy my amazing friend and beta, who challenged me to use the sentence "then correct me, doctor" during sex ! Thank you for everything, you are truly the best <3
> 
> Thank you to [Heather](http://snogbox1.tumblr.com/) for her job as a beta !  
> [My Tumblr](http://johnlockfulfillmenbt.tumblr.com/)

“Mr. Escott?”

Sherlock looked up from his phone, eyeing the nurse in front of him quickly, repressing a smile as a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. She looked down at her chart, clearing her throat before continuing.

“Doctor Watson is ready for you.”

Sherlock put his phone back in his pocket, nodding at her. The clinic was strangely empty today, and Sherlock couldn’t help but smile again. That was perfect. It has been too long since he did this, too long since they’d indulged in their little “secret pleasure”, and Sherlock had been planing this for days. John, of course, had no idea, but Sherlock had been able to read the signs for a few weeks now. Heated stares on crime scenes, adventurous hands in cabs or even daring snogs in the Yard’s restroom. 

“Thank you,” Sherlock told her, “I know the way.”

She looked confused for a moment but Sherlock was already heading towards John’s office. Lucky for them, John was now occupying the one on the far end, and Sherlock checked the hallway one last time before knocking. 

“Come in,” John said from inside the room.

He was looking at some files, waving towards the examination table, “Please sit, I’ll be there in a moment Mr. Escott.”

“Actually,” Sherlock said and John’s head snapped up, “I’d rather prefer you’d call me Sherlock.”

“Sherlock? What are you-”

John stopped as Sherlock locked the door behind him, eyes fixed on John’s. He could already hear John’s breathing change, his eyes getting darker as Sherlock began to unbutton his coat. 

“I was passing by,” Sherlock continued, walking around the office without breaking eye contact, “And I thought I could come and keep you busy”

“Keep me busy?”

John was smiling now.

“Yes,” Sherlock stepped closer to him, “But if this is bad time, I can go.”

Sherlock breathed the last words against John’s lips, their bodies almost touching now, but Sherlock made sure not to get too close. John smiled, licking his lower lip and Sherlock’s eyes dropped to his mouth. 

John reached for him, crashing their mouths together and Sherlock sighed into the kiss. He loved him like this, already so desperate, and he knew just as well how much John loved this. Sherlock could still remember the way John had came inside his mouth that very first time Sherlock had sucked him in the Yard’s toilet, his entire body shivering as he bit down on his hand to keep quiet. Just thinking about it now made Sherlock’s knees go weak.

John grabbed at his coat, pushing it off his shoulders and Sherlock let it fall in the floor. John immediately pulled him closer, sliding his hands up and down Sherlock’s back until they were both resting on his arse. Sherlock moaned inside their kiss, brushing their groins together and finding John already hard. John’s hands pulled him closer again and they both gasped.

“I take it you want me to stay,” Sherlock smiled when they parted, and John nipped at his lower lip. 

“I have another appointment in thirty minutes.”

“Better get started then,” Sherlock smirked and pulled John towards the examination table.

He made a quick work of John’s trousers and pants, leaving him hard and bare in front of him, and Sherlock had to fight back the urge to drop to his knees and take him in his mouth. 

“Fuck, Sherlock,” John moaned quietly when Sherlock stroked him once, from base to tip.

Sherlock kissed him again, knowing all too well how vocal John could bel, and John licked and bit at his lips. Sherlock knew they didn’t have time for teasing, and he wanted John inside him right now, wanted to have him lose his mind. John whined when Sherlock pulled away, chasing his lips for another kiss and Sherlock let him, not sure if he would ever be able to resist John. 

“You crazy mad man,” John breathed out. 

Sherlock laughed, “You love it.”

“Oh no, you’re not quite right,” John said, hands working on his trousers now. 

“Oh really?” Sherlock smiled, letting John slide down his trousers and pants, “Then correct me, doctor.”

John’s smile grew wider, lifting Sherlock up until he was sitting on the table, and leaned towards him again, stopping just millimeters from his lips, “I absolutely adore it.”

Sherlock laughed again and this time John kissed the sound out of him, letting Sherlock’s clothes fall on the floor before settling between his open legs. Sherlock circled his arms around his neck, deepening the kiss to muffle his moans as John’s erection slid against his. John began to rock against him, just enough to make them both groan and Sherlock locked his legs around his waist to pull him closer. John hands were roaming all over him, knees and thighs and arse, and Sherlock broke their kiss, removing John’s vest and shirt quickly.

“Now you,” John panted, fingers working on his shirt’s buttons.

Sherlock helped him as much as he could while trying to touch every inch of John’s body at the same time. He needed him now, had been needing him since he left this morning, and John seemed to understand, pushing Sherlock down until he was lying on the table before crawling on top of him. Sherlock welcomed him in his arms, capturing his mouth as John rocked back against him, hands traveling down his side and thighs, fingers inching towards his arse.

“We need some l-” John stopped, fingers pushing inside Sherlock, “Oh fuck, you’re already open.”

Sherlock threw his head back, sinking onto John’s fingers, “I’ve prepared myself before coming, thinking of you, of your cock inside me.”

“Christ, Sherlock.”

John pulled away just enough to glance down at his fingers disappearing into Sherlock, tongue darting out to nip at his lower lip. He added a third finger, pushing deep but making sure not to brush Sherlock’s prostate yet. Sherlock watched him, chest rising quickly, lips swollen and cock hard, leaking, beautiful. 

“John,” he moaned, “lube, left pocket.”

“Yes, yes,” John replied, shaking his head before reaching for the lube in Sherlock’s trousers on the floor. 

He settled back between Sherlock’s legs, lubing himself quickly before lowering himself on Sherlock again. He kissed him, Sherlock getting lost in John’s taste, while rubbing the head of his cock against Sherlock’s arsehole, teasing for a long moment before finally, sliding in. Sherlock moaned rather loudly inside their kiss, both legs already around John’s waist as he pushed back onto John’s cock, taking him deeper. John settled a slow pace at first, taking his time to pull out and sliding back in slowly.

“John,” Sherlock panted against his lips, trying hard not to be too loud. 

“I can’t believe you’ve came here,” John said, increasing his pace, “I love you.”

“Hmm.”

Sherlock bit down his lower lip, not trusting his own voice as John started to pound into him, their hips slapping together, and Sherlock was certain everyone would be able to hear them. He felt his heartbeat quicken, his entire body shivering as John hit his prostate, and Sherlock sought his lips again, trying desperately to muffle his moans. He was so close already, just knowing anyone could knock, could wonder why John was taking so long. 

“Fuck, Sherlock, fuck,” John groaned, both hands around his arse to lift him up, and the new angle made Sherlock cry out, _loud._

He felt more than he heard John laugh before he was bending down to kiss him again, murmuring against his lips, “You’re amazing, completely mad, but amazing.”

“John, please.”

Sherlock arched against him, his cock now achingly hard, and John closed one hand around him, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Sherlock dug his fingers into John’s arse, pushing him deeper inside him before going still entirely, coming in John’s hand and feeling John drive into him faster for another two or three thrusts before he was coming too, kissing Sherlock to swallow down both of their moans. They remained still for a long moment, John still inside him, and Sherlock let his fingers trace unknown patterns onto John’s back, kissing him lazily. 

“I love you too,” he murmured when John pulled away, slipping out of him.

John smiled, kissing Sherlock’s neck before resting his head against his chest. Sherlock knew they’d had to move soon, to clean themselves and be presentable before he could go out, but he felt as he could fall asleep right there, with John in his arms.

Three knocks on the door, “Doctor Watson? Your next appointment has arrived.”

John sighed, kissing Sherlock’s collarbone before replying, “Just another minute.”

“Do you think they heard?” John asked.

“What if they did?” 

“I do work here, you know” John said, straightening up.

“Well, if they did hear, at least now they know what a good shag you are!”

“A shag?” John laughed, “since when do you even use that word?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes but smiled as John leaned down to kiss him again, whispering against his lips, “You’re a brilliant shag.”

“I know.”

John’s laughter filled the room again and Sherlock found himself hoping no one could hear, because that sound was his, and his only.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment are really appreciated :)


End file.
